Sins of the Past
by Tamberlin3
Summary: Elsa is awoken from sleep by Flynn Rider, who had seemingly reverted to his old ways of thievery, making an attempt at stealing her crown. All of this prompts her to look into Corona for some answers, but she ends up finding more than she had bargained for.
1. Secrets From the Dead (Update)

_I don't own Frozen or Tangled. They both belong to Disney_

* * *

A haggard ship wormed its way through the mountains, its destination - Arendelle. The ship belonged to the Royal Ice Harvester, Kristoff Bjorgman and his fleet of twelve or so men. They had just finished harvesting the quarter's allotment of ice from the northern mountains - half for Arendelle and the other half for the kingdom's trading partners. Everything was going well in his eyes. They had the ice, he'd be back early, and he had the love of the amazing Anna - Princess of Arendelle.

What he didn't know, however, was the fact that, on his ship, lurked a stow away who had hopped aboard the ship as it had stopped for supplies off the coast of Denmark. A one Eugene Fitzherbert - going by the name of Flynn Rider once again after…

No matter. What mattered was the he was on the ship, with one goal in mind…

"Alright men," Kristoff yelled. "We're home!"

There was a raucous cheer of the men on board which lasted briefly, before they started hauling the ice to who knows where. Flynn surmised that they had special storerooms to keep the ice cold.

He listened for hours before he had deemed it safe to spring from his hiding spot. Once free from his spot, the thief's next plan of action was to just walk off the ship, but without looking, he had fallen off and into the icy water below.

Luckily he was a good swimmer, but unluckily, a guard had heard the commotion and came to check it out.

"Wha- Someone there?" The guard stood in his spot near the ship for a few minutes before stalking off, muttering under his breath. "Must'a been Olaf, again. Damn snow man!"

Flynn waited until he was sure the guard was gone, then swam up, gasping for air. He pulled himself up with a rope that was anchoring the ship to the port, and stood still on his hands and knees.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Flynn whispered harshly. He then remembered that the guard could still be anywhere around. He stood up, tried to shake the excess water from himself, and proceeded to make a plan in his head to reach the castle.

"Alright, Rider…" he sighed. "You can do this."

* * *

Elsa sat on her bed in a long light blue nightgown that reached to her ankles. It was elegant enough to be summer gown, with it's off the shoulder collar and long sleeves that ended mid wrist. It wasn't made of ice. Despite what the rest of Arendelle thought, she didn't **always** wear ice; that did get exhausting.

Her hair was down, and she was currently brushing it. She remembered, before the incident with Anna, that her mother mentioned something about brushing her hair 100 times to keep it soft and luscious. Her mother would sit with her in this very room - the King and Queen's room that Elsa was forced to move into after her coronation - and brush Elsa's hair. They would talk about anything and everything. But then, everything went to shit. She hurt the baby of the family, and for that, had to get locked away. Her life was no longer warm and cuddly, neither physically nor emotionally.

"100," she said.

Elsa turned to place the brush on her night table before pulling the covers off her bed and setting underneath them. She turned the light off, and rested her head on the pillow, just looking at the canopy of her bed, then glancing at the crown beside the brush.

"Good night, Queen Elsa…"

With that, her eyes fluttered closed, ready to dream. However, the young queen was oblivious of just what was to come.

* * *

Flynn looked up at where he thought Elsa's bedroom to be and grabbed a grappling hook from the belt on his waist. He threw it in the air, satisfied with the clanking noise it had made as it latched onto the balcony. He tugged the rope before smirking and started scale the wall. Soon Elsa's crown would be his, he'd be able to sell it, and finally be able to live like royalty.

He had finally made it to the balcony after hours and hours of scaling the walls. He pulled himself by the balcony rim, landing on the cold stone floor beneath him. It wasn't the most silent, but he'd take it. Especially since, glancing into the bedroom, the Queen hadn't woken up. He silently mused that he had been right in assuming this was where her room was. It was a huge boost to his ego.

He left the grappling hook on her balcony, carefully entering the bedroom through the floor to wall window that she had so foolishly left open. He carefully pushed aside the purple gossamer curtains, scanning the room for any sign of the crown. He grinned when he found it, silently tiptoeing across the room, to her nightstand.

Elsa stirred in her sleep, which immediately froze Flynn in place - metaphorically, of course. Flynn stood still for a moment, then continued to move as he realized the queen wasn't waking up.

He leaned over the nightstand, grabbing the crown and quickly placing it in his satchel. He was about to leave, but snuck a glance at the queen's sleeping face. He had seen her once before, at her coronation, back when he and Rapunzel were still…

"Damn it Flynn… that's over."

Elsa stirred again, this time giving off all the signs of waking up. Flynn's eyes widened, trying to make a run for it, but in his haste, he had tripped over a floor rug.

"Shit!"

"W-wha?" she muttered, waking up.

Flynn looked back at her. She was still in bed, but he knew that wouldn't last. He ran toward the balcony, grasping the hook in his hands.

"I'd love to stop and chat, but I gotta run!" He started to quickly rappel down the wall.

Elsa was now fully awake. She glanced at her night stand, looking for the crown, finding it gone. She pushed the sheets away from her, running toward the balcony. Her hands gripped the railing as she looked everywhere for the person that had stolen her crown, but she could see nothing… until she saw a dark figure running at the base of the castle.

"Got you, thief!" She pushed out her hands in front of her, making a ramp of ice that she slid on. It was a bit unnerving, sliding on her ice as she made it, but she had to get that crown back.

She had made it to the base of the castle, just as the thief crossed her, running past her in the other direction toward the docks. "Stop!" she shouted.

Her hands darted out in front of her, shooting ice spikes at him, but he was too fast and agile. She ran and ran, until her feet were getting sore from running on the cobblestone. She paused briefly to make slippers from ice, then continued running, trying to catch her breath.

"St-stop!"

"That would defeat the purpose of me getting away, now would it?" Flynn couldn't help it, but her constant cries of "stop" made her sound like a broken record. He did feel a pang of guilt though, as he looked back at her, seeing that she was leaning against a lamp post, out of breath. His guilt suddenly turned to pain for he had just smashed into another lamp post.

Elsa heard the sound and ran up to check on him as fast as she could. She snatched his satchel and grabbed her crown, throwing the satchel back at him. "Who…" she breathed deeply. "Who are you?"

"... mraa…" he groaned.

"T-tell me who you are, or I'll-" she turned him over, gasping at the face before her.

"E-Eugene?"

"I-It's," he sat up, rolling his shoulder and cracking his neck. "Flynn."

"But, you're supposed to be in Corona… with my cousin."

He snorted at the mention of Rapunzel, "Don't talk about her right now."

"W-What happened?" Elsa suddenly felt a lot less concerned with the crown now, than she did about Rapunzel and Eugene's relationship.

"Elsa…" he warned.

"Did you leave her? Is that it?" she felt anger rise up in her. She had only met Rapunzel once, but from their correspondence, she felt like she already knew her. Rapunzel was a sweet young lady, bubbly and kind. She didn't deserve a deserting husband.

"... We never got married."

Elsa looked at him, confused. "What?"

Flynn was about to answer her question when a disheveled looking Anna had come running toward them. Despite just being caught, he couldn't help by grin at the Princess's bed head.

"Elsa, what the hell?" She looked between her sister and Flynn, eyes squinting.

"Anna…" Elsa stood up, dusting off her nightgown. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I saw you gliding on ice from my window. You seemed to be chasing someone." She yawned, gripping her robe tight.

"Anna, go back to sleep. Everything's okay."

Anna yawned again, "Hey Eugene."

"Anna," he nodded, still opting to sit on the ground beside the lamp post.

"Anna, please, just go to bed."

"Okay, okay…" she turned to leave. "Last time I worry about my sister… just sayin'."

Elsa rolled her eyes in a very un-queenly way. She faced Flynn and held her left hand out to him; her right hand clenching the crown.

Flynn looked up at her hand before taking it, "You a leftie?"

"Just, get up."

Flynn took her hand, wincing as he stood up. "So what's next?"

"I'm locking you up," Elsa said flatly.

"And throwing away the key?" Flynn scoffed, shaking his head. "Typical. You get caught stealing one tiny crown and you get thrown in jail."

Elsa looked bewildered, "You're making jokes?" She poked him in the chest. "This isn't a joking matter… now come with me."

"Uh… ... ... No."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. She placed her hands on his, pulled them together, and froze them.

"Yeowch!" he yelped in pain from the cold.

"Come with me, and we'll switch those out for a less cold set of iron ones."

* * *

Elsa had just come back from locking Flynn up in the holding cell. She didn't like it, not at all, since she knew this man as her cousin's fiancé and should be husband, but she had to do what she had to do. Now, though, it seemed like she needed answers as to why he was here, and he was being so flippant about everything.

She entered the large library that was between her and her sister's bedrooms. It was also - coincidentally - the room that Hans left Anna to die in.

"Where is it, where is it," she searched the section on royals and their kingdoms. "Aha!"

She was going to get to the bottom of this. First, she needed to know if Rapunzel was ever betrothed to a prince at birth - that would explain the wedding never happening.

She brought the book out from its perch on the bookcase, and moved to sit in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Her hands opened the book, going through each page, looking for the information she needed on the kingdom of Corona. "There it is!" she placed her finger on the heading and started to read.

"The Kingdom of Corona, led by King Frederic and Queen Arianna." She skipped over a few parts that described his conquests and what he did for his kingdom, then started reading when it came to their child.

"The Lost Princesses," she started. The book still hadn't been updated, it seemed. She'd have to get on the royal historian for that… but oh… he left after her parents deaths. But wait… The Lost Princesses, plural? She was always under the impression that there was one. She didn't think Rapunzel had a sister.

" _The Lost Princesses were taken from the King and Queen shortly after their births. It is said that a disgruntled servant had taken them, but no one knows for certain. Nor if, to this day, if they still live. All the King and Queen can do is but to hope-"_

She skipped down further.

" _At birth, one of the Lost Princesses was promised to the son closest in age of the Southern Isles, cementing the relationship between Denmark and Corona."_

"W-Wait what? The Southern Isles?" She closed the book, attempting to place it back on the shelf; but before she did, papers had fallen out.

"Let's see what we have here…" Elsa gripped the papers in her hand, reading over the first of them.

" _Twin unnamed princesses, born to King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona -"_

She skipped down the the bottom of the page where there was a portrait of The King, Queen, and two babies. One with shoulder length blonde hair, and the other with striking almost white hair and pale skin. This piqued her interest, needless to say.

She put that paper down and looked at the other. It was an adoption notice with the stamp of Corona. But why would there be an adoption paper in her parent's library?

"Adoption Notice… Sex: Female … Eyes: Blue … Hair: Light Blonde... Biological Parents…" It seemed that the King and Queen of Corona had signed this part.

"Adopted by: Queen… Iduna a-and King Agnarr of Arendelle," Elsa put her free hand over her mouth, eyes welling with tears as she scanned the rest of the paper. Was she the child in question? Was she adopted?

The last paper in her hands seemed to be the most damning of them all. It was another old letter with the Corona seal. With trembling lips, Elsa started to read the the letter.

" _Dear sister,_

 _It saddens Frederic and I to have received news that you can not conceive..."_

Elsa paused. This wasn't looking good for her. She was beginning to think that her whole life was a lie. Despite feeling like her world was closing in on her, she kept reading.

" _This is most terrible news for both you and your kingdom. As King and Queen, you know the fears of not having an heir to take the throne when you can no longer do so. And as two people wanting a family, the fear is greatly doubled. The King and I have spoken quite thoroughly about a solution that we believe would keep our kingdoms unified and provide you with an heir. With much consideration, dear sister, we have decided that our first born shall be yours."_

Elsa dropped the paper in disgust. Her whole life **was** lie. Her parents were actually her… aunt and uncle? She felt horrified, sick to her stomach. How could a family do such a thing?

She couldn't believe it. The proof was there, but she still denied it. Elsa looked around the room, looking for anything that would tell her otherwise. Her eyes fell upon the desk near the window - surely that would contain more letters. She would find one, and it would clear up all this mess.

She rushed to the desk, like a madwoman on a mission. She grasped the gold handle of one of the drawers, yanking the drawer out so that it landed on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. There were some more letters and… a diary.

She grabbed the diary, opening the cover as gently as possible for it was quite old. On the first page was written, in neat script, " _The Diary of Queen Iduna of Arendelle - 1817."_

She turned to a page that might have been around her birth, unless her real birth were a lie. She flipped to December - the 22nd to be exact - but she could only find December 24th. She scanned the page, nothing. She briefly wondered what Rapunzel's birthday was.

"Aha," she remembered that it was May 12th. If she were Rapunzel's twin, then there should have to be an entry in May. She flipped to the closest May date she could find, May 23rd.

" _We have sailed for days, but at last we made it to shore two days ago. I could not believe that my sister was having twins, and one of them would be ours. I was so excited. We had been escorted to the castle, and told to wait for my sister and her husband in the throne room. Our wait was not long, however, because there she was, with a bundle of joy in her arms. At that moment, I could think of nothing more than to hold her. Arianna brought her to me and gently placed the infant in my arms. She was such a sight to see… and so unusually quiet for a child."_

" _Very light blonde hair was so contrasting to my sister's original pallor, but then again, she wasn't as tan as she was when we were growing up in Arendelle. Arianna had asked me if I wished to see my niece, and of course I agreed, much to Agnarr's dismay. He had told me on the ship that we would just come for our child and then leave. Sometimes I regret marrying that man, but of course I had to be blinded by his title."_

" _After seeing the little one asleep in her crib, we had signed the necessary papers sealing them with the marks of Corona and Arendelle. I now held_ _ **my**_ _daughter in my arms. We had an heir, finally. Arianna invited us to stay for a feast, however Agnarr disagreed and we made haste to the ship after saying our farewells. Once on the ship, he asked me what to name our daughter. I thought for a moment, and the perfect name came to mind. That of a woman I had met on the farm who had shown me kindness. Her name was Elsa."_

"No," Elsa dropped the diary on the floor, clenching the carpet as she leaned over the letters and diary, sobbing through the night.

* * *

 **This was really supposed to be something else as I started writing it, but I came across a theory about Elsa being Rapunzel's twin. If you want to hear the details, here's the video** **watch?v=Lhf9dekzyq4**

 **I made a few changes, but the theory is pretty much the same. And I gotta say, it is convincing. But, I don't know, maybe I just like conspiracy theories.**

 **And sorry there's not a lot more Flynn/ Elsa, but there will be later on. I just wanted to give the back story before getting to the good stuff.**

 **Yay! A deeper connection between Corona and Arendelle!**

 **Oh, and the Disney Wiki states that the Southern Isles is in Denmark. The map of the Southern Isles somewhat - and that's a very tentative somewhat - looks like Zealand so I went with it.**


	2. Stealing the Queen

**... Not really stealing the queen, but I liked the chapter title.**

 **First thing's first. I still don't own Frozen and Tangled, which belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Constellations of Neverland : Thank you for the wonderful review and the follow (And for catching the wrong "it's")**

 **I'm a bit behind the times and the theory was novel to me. I'll admit, I'm easily swayed. I tuned out some of the video, but had seen enough to plant the idea in my head.**

 **I also wasn't buying that "born with powers" explanation. Maybe someone could have been born with powers in a magic-less family, but it never sat well with me. What can I say, I want to be able to have an explanation for everything. Plus, I'd like to explore the thought of the flower having given Rapunzel and Elsa polar opposite powers. "There are two sides to everything," as they say. That, and it's fun trying to connect everything within the Disney universe.**

 **I cringe at "King Thomas and Queen Primrose", but yes, in the realm of fan fiction, anything is possible. I haven't read "Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic", but thanks for suggesting it. I'll check it out.**

 **As for the crown, I was halfway into the story when I realized she threw it away during "Let it Go". So, let's just say she found it, but doesn't want to wear it, and keeps it close as a reminder - not that her title is reminder enough. It's a lame explanation, but works for now.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Kristoff, sitting up in bed. "We still have some time before dawn."

Anna looked back at him, "To find Elsa."

She picked her dress up from the floor, "And you should go too, before Elsa wakes up."

Kristoff scratched the back of his head and looked out the window. Anna had left earlier before too. He wondered what that was about.

"Was everything okay, outside? I mean, did we just imagine Elsa floating outside your window? She didn't see me, did she?"

"Hmm," she finished putting on her shoes and backed up, asking Kristoff to zip up the back of her dress. "Oh, everything was fine, and no, she didn't see you. She was too busy chasing Eugene."

"Eugene?" he finished zipping up her dress and turned to find his own clothing. "Isn't that your cousin's husband?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "But I don't know why he'd be here… I mean, it's a long way from Germany."

"I'm wondering if…" Kristoff remembered that they had stopped near Denmark for supplies. "A stowaway perhaps?" He shook his head, "But me and my men would have found him."

"From what Rapunzel had written me, Eugene is pretty crafty." She stood up, leaving Kristoff on the bed to put on his remaining clothing.

"You were amazing by the way," she smiled bashfully.

Kristoff gave her a goofy and romantic grin, "As were you, your highness."

She giggled, making her way to the door. "Picnic with your fam tomorrow… er… later today?"

"Absolutely." The last of his clothing was on. He walked over to her balcony, having come in much the same way as Flynn had.

"Careful," she blew him a kiss, and he made a motion to catch it. It was so utterly romantic. If Elsa were there, she would probably cringe at the sappiness of it all.

"Alway-" he had tripped over the grappling hook, landing on his bottom. Anna, of course, had to cackle.

"Really?" she asked rhetorically behind her laughs.

Kristoff shrugged, rushing to his feet and just slightly embarrassed. "Hey, you distracted me."

Anna rolled her eyes, but understood. He distracted her quite often too. "Careful, Bjorgman… I mean it."

The ice harvester nodded, giving her a salute and an 'Aye aye, captain' before rappelling down the stone wall of the castle.

* * *

Anna walked down the hall, looking up and down at every room and decoration.

"Hey, Tomas," she nodded at one of the knights. Of course the armor was empty, but Anna tended to talk to inanimate objects - especially when she couldn't stand the silence.

Oh, and sing. She also did that.

Her walk got a bit more animated and she started moving her arms to some music that she could only hear in her head.

"Oooooh…. Weeeeeee're…. Looking for Elsa - do do doot doot doot - in this big, big, castle - do do doot doot doot - with all these emmpty rooms-"

She looked every which way, searching for the room Elsa had moved into after her coronation, "Honestly, how can I still get lost here?"

"Your highness?"

Anna peered down the hallway, smiling as she had seen Gerda.

"Your highness, I have just come from the Queen's quarters, but there was no answer. The door was open, but she was not in there," said the woman frantically.

"Oh," Anna blinked, wondering where the hell she could be then. Maybe it had to with Eugene. "Um… well... leave it to me, Gerda. I'll handle it."

"But-"

Anna gently led the woman toward the stairs. "Go on Gerda. I think Kai was looking for you."

"Oh," Gerda gasped in surprise. "O-of course."

After Anna had gotten rid of Gerda - which sounded so malicious, now that she thought about it - she had kept searching the halls. She remembered, when she was younger, how there would always be a slight chill in the near vicinity of whichever room her sister was currently in, so that's what she was looking for.

After searching for an hour and a half, though, she was beginning to think that her sister had been kidnapped, until coming to the room that Hans had kept her in.

She had never really gotten over it - Well, how could a person get over their attempted murder? However, Elsa was in there, and right now she really needed to be nosy about last night… and see how her sister was doing, of course.

"You can do this, Anna."

* * *

Elsa sat with her head resting against the desk, and a bottle of mead in her hand. The rest of the letters were strewn across her lap. Her eyes were heavy with all of the crying that she had done last night. After a while, she had gotten tired, but still so angry and overcome with sadness, that she had snuck into the kitchen to grab a bottle of mead to dull the pain. It may not have been the best idea - it did dull the pain - but it was far too sweet.

"Elsa!"

Elsa groaned as she heard the call of last person she had wanted to see, and the sound of the door creaking open. " _I should have locked that damn thing."_

"Elsa, what are you-" Anna had rushed into the library, pausing at the sight of her drunken sister, still in a nightgown, covered in old letters.

"Please, don't be… you right now," Elsa sighed, annoyed. Her hangover wouldn't allow her to take Anna's bubbly and often loud personality right now.

Anna's eyes narrowed in mock anger and grabbed the bottle of mead, tipping it over to find that it was empty. " _Damn."_

"Have you been here the whole night?" she asked.

Elsa scoffed, "Uh… duh!"

"No need to get snippy with me, young lady!" Anna whispered harshly.

Elsa looked up at her with an incredulous expression, "I'm older than you, Anna."

Anna ignored her, instead looking around the room. "Where's Eugene?"

"You mean… Flynn Rider?" Elsa laughed. "I locked him up."

"Why?"

Elsa rested her forehead in her hand. Her headache was truly getting to her. "He… tried to steal my crown."

"W-what?" Anna squeaked, immediately regretting it when Elsa groaned in pain. "What an idiotic thing to-"

"Anna… please." Elsa made a motion with her hand, signaling for Anna to be quiet.

"Sorry. But that doesn't answer why you're in here."

Elsa sighed. Should she really be showing Anna what she had found last night. Anna deserved to know the truth, but she didn't want anyone else - especially her sister… step sister… whatever - to go through what she was feeling right now. Still…

Elsa grabbed the first three papers she had looked at, along with the diary that was opened to May 23rd, and handed them to her. "Here… read these and you'll see."

Elsa stood up, having to place her hand on the desk behind her to steady herself.

"Where are you going now?" Anna asked.

"It's gonna take you some time to read those," she nodded toward the papers. "I'm going to get some coffee, then head to the dungeons. I have something I need to talk about with… him."

Anna giggled. "'I have something I need to talk about with… him'," she mocked. "You don't have to sound so dramatic, sis. Geez."

"Anna… please," Elsa rolled her eyes at her antics for what seemed to be the millionth time, and swiftly walked out of the room in search of the magic elixir.

* * *

"One hundred… one hundred one… one hundred tw-" Flynn stopped his counting of the pebbles in the corner of his cell when he heard the door upstairs slam shut. His eyes were glued onto the winding steps that lead to the kitchen, wondering if it was a guard coming to harass him again. However, he visibly relaxed when the Queen came into view.

"No time to change, huh. You just had to come and see me, first thing in the morning," he grinned. "I feel special."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. A hand gripped the iron bars of his cell; a trail of frost slowly creeping up the bar. "Were you put up to this?"

"Put up to what?" Flynn asked, eyes mesmerized with the freezing bar. He had seen her powers before, but never up close and personal. It amazed him to say the least. It was even more amazing than Rapunzel's healing powers.

"I was here for your crown, honest. I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Elsa backed away. "So, you weren't sent to kidnap me?"

"Uh…" Flynn tried to stand up, but due to his restraints, it was difficult to do. Instead, he had opted to remain seated on the cold hard floor. "I think me trying to get away with your crown makes that answer a resounding no."

"Hmmm," she thought. "Well you could have been trying to lead me somewhere with the pretext of stealing the crown."

"I see you'd be suspicious either way," Flynn sighed. "Will the smolder change your mind?"

"Wha-" But before she could finish her sentence, Flynn had looked up at her with an expression that she assumed was him trying to be seductive and cute at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?" she muttered.

"Is it working?" he asked, still giving her the face.

"No… no it's not."

Flynn looked crestfallen, "Damn… again?"

"Anyway," Elsa said. "I'm going to need you to come with me to Corona."

Flynn stared at her blankly, then started to laugh, "Not happening."

"Why?"

Flynn stopped laughing, his expression turning more somber. "You don't need to know…"

Elsa stepped closer to the cell, a smile on her lips which made him feel uneasy. "Remember those ice cuffs?"

"Fine."

"Go ahead," she smiled smugly.

"I knew about the letters she sent to you and your sister, calling me her 'fiancé'. Due to my past, though, it wasn't official. Your coronation was really the King and Queen wanting to show Rapunzel off to the world. I was a somewhat of a guard ordered by the King to keep his baby girl safe, seeing as I'd done it before. Plus, she didn't trust the guards yet." He turned his head to the side, with a far off look in his eye.

"Rapunzel was naïvely innocent and understandably oblivious to the fact that she was a princess… and what that meant. After coming back, we grew distant. So, one day, she came up to me and tearfully said it was over. Just like that. Her parents had finally convinced her that an ex-thief and a princess couldn't be together. End of story."

"I-I'm sorry…" Elsa said. "But does that mean that you can't or won't go to Corona with me."

Flynn chuckled, "Both."

"I see… but I still need you to take me there."

Flynn sighed and looked up at her in annoyance. "Clearly you haven't been listening, your Majesty, because I-"

"Because you're scared of seeing Rapunzel again," Elsa said firmly. "Don't run from your problems."

Flynn laughed bitterly, "Oh, of course, because you didn't run when everyone found out about your powers. That's not how it went at all."

Elsa gritted her teeth. So he got her there, but she still had one trick up her sleeve. "As Queen, this is a command and you have to follow it as long as you're my prisoner. You're coming with me and I need to go, NOW!"

"I... may have tried to steal the jewels from the treasury... as a sort of, reward."

Elsa scoffed, "And I was beginning to feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity, your Majesty," he spat out.

"Fine, you don't have. Continue."

"They were obviously angry, but they generously reduced my sentence to life in the dungeons, what with bringing the Lost Princess to them."

"So, how did you escape?"

"Maximus…"

"Who's Maximus?"

"My horse - though I guess he's not my horse anymore. He provided me with a pin through a grate outside and I picked the lock with it."

"I'm still Queen of Arendelle, so as long as you're with me, you're protected."

He seemed to be considering it. "Just why do you need to go to Corona, hmm?" he raised a brow.

"For my own reasons. I'll let you know once we're-"

The door to the dungeons slammed shut, and the light tap of heels could be heard on the stone steps. Both Elsa and Flynn turned expectantly toward the archway.

In burst Anna, with the papers and the diary in hand, looking just as crestfallen as Elsa had the previous night. "Y-you're Rapunzel's twin?"

Flynn glanced at Anna then at Elsa, who was pinching her temple, "Come again?"

"Odin, give me peace."

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Flynn were now standing in the library. Flynn had accepted Elsa's request/command now that he knew she'd protect him from rotting away in a Corona dungeon. In his hands was one of the papers Elsa had been looking at the other night. He looked at Elsa then at both her and Rapunzel in the painting. They didn't even look alike, in fact. He had seen a painting of Queen Iduna and Elsa looked more like her; but the diary was pretty damning evidence, and since they actually **were** still family, he supposed that it was possible she could look like her aunt.

"You and Rapunzel don't even look alike!" Anna shrieked.

"We're most likely fraternal twins."

"What does this mean then? Are you going to Corona to be with… with **them**? Am I going to have to be queen?" Anna started to hyperventilate. "I don't want to be queen. Don't make me be queen. That's too much responsibility!" She grabbed on to the hem of Elsa's nightgown.

She still hadn't changed…

Lazy.

"I'm allergic to responsibility!" Anna pretended to faint.

"I'm still Queen, I just… I need some answers," Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Can you run the kingdom while I'm gone?"

"Fine," Anna agreed. "But don't blame me if you come back and there's no more Arendelle."

Elsa smiled, "I knew I could count on you!"

"Whoopee," Anna feigned excitement. "You should probably change before heading out to the ship."

Elsa nodded, gave her sister one last hug and walked out of the room, leaving the Anna and Flynn in a tense situation.

"This is your fault, Eugene."

"Flynn," he closed the book, setting on the desk ignoring her seathing, 'whatever'. "And why's it my fault."

"If you hadn't tried to steal the crown - which was idiotic by the way - she wouldn't have gone searching through the books for Corona, she wouldn't have found those letters, and she wouldn't have been dead set on leaving!" She poked him in the chest. "She's not gonna be my sister anymore.

"She's coming back, and she's still your sister!" he swatted her hand away. "Well… your… sister-cousin… I think."

"Just... " she looked away, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Just bring her back, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

Anna stood before the same ship that had reached harbor last night. Elsa, now wearing a black and teal dress with a purple frosted bodice adorned with snowflakes, stood beside Flynn and Kristoff, who was preparing the ship.

"H-how long will you be there?" Anna sniffed, having cried all the way to the ship.

"For as long as it takes to get some answers," Elsa replied.

Anna wiped her tears, eyebrows narrowing in anger, "What answers are you looking for? Isn't it enough to know that-"

"Anna… just -" Elsa hugged the younger girl to her. "I promise I'll be back."

"Take care of her, and bring her back in one piece. Preferably before the next harvest." Kristoff said to Flynn.

Flynn nodded, "I already promised Anna I'd bring Elsa back. She's relatively safe with me."

Anna and Elsa stopped hugging to say in unison, "'Relatively'?"

Kristoff shook his head, "I'm talking about Ingrid." He pointed to the ship.

Anna rolled her eyes. She knew full well how attached Kristoff was to the ship. Aside from the sled, Elsa had also arranged for the Royal Ice Harvester to be the head of the Ice Harvester's Guild, which meant that Kristoff would captain all expeditions. He was super excited about that, and 'Ingrid' was the first ship he had sailed... and also named.

"Kristoff, there are other ships here."

He sighed and looked at 'Ingrid' with sorrow filled eyes, "She's special though."

"You've **got** to be kidding me…" Elsa shook her head.

"But," Kristoff pulled Flynn by the collar of his green vest. "If I hear that Elsa's been harmed in **any way** on **your watch** … you're fish food. Got it!"

"Of course. Your girls are safe with me. Honest."

"I'm not his girl..." Elsa muttered in the background.

"Glad we understand each other," he said; letting go of his vest.

"Is the macho show over, because I'd like to get on the water before dark," she interrupted.

The two men nodded and proceeded to grab Elsa's one trunk, hauling it to the ship.

"Write me if, you know, anything changes," Anna said.

"Nothing's going to change as far as staying there forever, but I will write you if I end up staying longer than planned." She smiled. "Promise."

"Ready?" Flynn's voice called from the ship.

"Ready."

* * *

 **Don't know how I feel about this chapter, and I know Elsa doesn't seem as hungover as someone who drank a whole bottle of alcohol… Sorry, but the magic coffee seemed to do the trick (even if that is a myth.)**


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snow Man?

**This one's going to be a little shorter, just FYI. And I added some naval guards because I thought it would be more realistic for them to have a crew for such a big ship.**

* * *

Elsa and Flynn had already been traveling for hours before it had gotten dark. The North Sea was accommodating so far. There were only a few instances of choppy waters, when Elsa had thought they might capsize, but it was smooth sailing the rest of the way. They weren't the only ones on board - no, that wouldn't be possible. A few men from Arendelle's Naval Guard had been spared. Most of them had duties of their own, keeping the ship in tip top shape and keeping them afloat; but when they could, they would keep the Queen company.

Flynn had taken to steering the ship - something that surprised Elsa, because she had no idea where he would have learned that skill - but Flynn Rider was full of surprises. Despite herself and his annoyances, she felt a small smile tug at her lips.

Elsa sighed, leaning with her back against the starboard side on the main deck. They had been there for hours and all there was in sight were mountains. Even though the weather had been good to them so far, she feared that they might not find a place to dock in time before the weather started to change.

"For…" she sighed, feeling nervous. "For once in my life, I have taken a chance, sailing far and wide to Corona. " she started to sing.

"You have a beautiful voice." asked Flynn, who was walking down the steps from the quarter deck.

Elsa looked at him in surprise, a blush staining her cheeks. "Anna suggested singing if I felt nervous…" she replied. "I've never been on a ship before."

"Well," Flynn stood beside her, placing his hands on the rim of the ship and just staring into the sky. "There's a first time for everything."

"I suppose." Elsa looked at the ground, glancing at him through her peripheral vision. She wondered…

"Why 'Flynn'?"

He turned to look at her, shocked that she would even ask that. He contemplated telling her, but asked his own question instead. "Why does anyone choose to go by the name they use?"

Elsa sighed in frustration, "But you're Eugene Fitzherbert. I don't see why anyone would go by a name of their own design."

Flynn raised a curious brow. "You obviously haven't gone through anything traumatic…" he paused and thought for a bit. "Well… except for freezing all of Arendelle… being locked up in your own cell… your sister being frozen - yeah, that was a bad example."

"But I'm still Elsa," she reminded.

"Because you have to be…" he sighed. "You can't very well be Queen Idina or…"

"Don't give me stupid names," she pleaded.

"Or Queen Elsie-pie," he grinned.

"Eugene," she warned, purposefully using his real name.

"Or... Queen Boom-Chicka-ELSA!" he sang, bursting into a fit of manly giggles.

Elsa looked at him unamused and kicked back from the railing, "I'm leaving…"

Flynn stopped giggling - manly - and lightly touched her arm, "No no… please stay, your Majesty."

Elsa looked at her arm and his hand that was touching it, trying to pretend that she didn't like the feeling. "Fine." She turned toward the railing, outstretching her hands upon it so she was leaning away from the starboard side of the deck.

"Someone else took over as captain?" she asked, not tearing her eyes away from the mountains in the distance.

"I needed a break." He shrugged. "Harald's taking over for now." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The guy must be in love with you because he's always talking about 'Queen Elsa' this and 'Queen Elsa' that. It's annoying really."

"Oh?" Elsa gasped. "Well, I am the queen."

"Right," he gave her a smile. "And everyone loves the queen."

"Or think I'm a monster." She leaned in closer to the railing, placing her left arm out. Her hand soon glowed an ethereal white as snow flakes dropped to the waters below, freezing into small ice caps on the surface of the water.

Flynn leaned against the railing, almost to the point of falling. He reached out to touch the snowflakes, feeling the cold on his fingertips.

"You're going to fall." Elsa stated flatly.

"You're ruining this special moment."

"It still won't change the fact that-"

And of course, he lost his balance, but Elsa caught his arm before he could fall into the depths below.

"Told you," she smirked.

They had stood there for a while - Flynn holding her close and Elsa's hands still on his arms; however a yell from the crow's nest had alerted them to their surroundings.

"Land!"

The pair quickly separated, looking away from each other. Flynn had suddenly found an interesting spot on the main deck floor too look at while Elsa just blushed, returning to the side of the ship.

"Surely we're not there yet…" she said.

"Hmm?" Flynn shook his head, trying to regain focus. "No, I had told the men we were going to dock in Skagen."

"We've made it to Denmark? Already?" she asked, shocked.

"The wind has been more than kind to us," he shrugged.

"Now I need to know," she turned to face him. "You seemed so comfortable sailing the ship. Have you done that before?"

He leaned against the railing, "My swashbuckling appearance is not a front, your Majesty."

"Really," she said unimpressed. "Because you do strike me as a want-to-be pirate."

Flynn furrowed his brows, cringing in mock hurt. "Ouch… you wound me, your Majesty. But that's not entirely far from the truth."

"Thought so."

"The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider," he started. "The protagonist was - still is - my hero. He was a swashbuckling knave who dared to dream big and-" he winked at her. "Always got the ladies."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to explore the world, make a name for myself and-"

"Get the ladies," Elsa interrupted.

"I was going to say get stupidly rich, but ladies is kind of a given."

"So, did you become a captain of a ship?"

"Close… I became a cabin boy and - ever the observant type - taught myself to sail by just watching the navigators."

Elsa giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. She cleared her throat, effectively stopping the rest of her laughter. She found it impressive that he had just learned to sail by observing.

Flynn had paused briefly wanting to hear the melodious sound again.

"And…"

"Yes, well… that was my brief stint on board before they found me trying to sneak off with a pile of gold," he laughed nervously. "Funny how pirates don't like to be stolen from."

"We were docked somewhere in Poland. The captain and crew had gone into a tavern and I stayed on the ship. When they came back, I was on my way out, with a rucksack of gold."

"Incorrigible…"

"But I left them more than half of their share," he grinned. "My swiftness got the better of them; however, I did suffer a tiny cut to my cheek - given to me by the captain's grimy hook."

"Poor baby."

"Yes, poor indeed," he nodded. "But with the money in the bag, I could finally afford my mother her own house in the woods."

"I thought you said you were an orphan-" Flynn had rushed to her side, placing a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh… you're ruining the effect… again." He moved away from her and started animatedly acting out the supposed events of that day.

"How can I know you're telling the truth?"

Flynn paused as he was acting out his chase scene with the pirates.

"I am…" he smiled goofily. "Well… aside from the mother and the tiny fact that I may have gotten a little more beat up than I wanted, everything's true."

"Uh huh…" she wasn't buying it.

"But, if it pleases you, I can tell it like this," he cleared his throat, then gave her the most boring look possible and proceeded to say in monotone, "I was a cabin boy on a pirate ship docked in Poland. I stole from the pirates. They beat me up. I grabbed the gold and ran. The end."

"That would have been straight to the point," Elsa shrugged.

Flynn stared at her incredulously, "And boring!" he ignored her flippant disregard for his apparent shock.

"Okay, okay. Now's my turn to ask a question," he grabbed her hands, looking straight into her eyes. "Queen Elsa… do you want to build a snowman?"

"Seriously?"

Flynn nodded like an excited child.

Elsa looked up at Harald who was still at the helm and… the other guy - she couldn't remember his name - up on the crow's nest. She also surmised that they had quite some time before getting to Skagen.

"Sure… why not?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"As Queen, I just think that you should have acted much more responsibly than this…" said Harald, walking off the ship.

"Yes," Elsa sighed. "I forgot that a woman of my station should abhor anything fun."

"No," Harald shook his head vehemently. "That's not what I meant, but you nearly froze Espen's hind quarters off!"

" _Espen - so_ _ **that's**_ _his name."_

"Yeah well, looking at him, we did him a favor," Flynn joked, which might not have been the best idea. Harald poked him hard on the chest.

"You!"

"Why does everyone either grab or poke me in the chest angrily?"

"Probably because you're obnoxious," Elsa sighed.

"First you proclaim yourself captain, then make the queen act like a child - flitting about the ship on ice and snow, dancing to who knows what music!"

"The music of our mind, man," Flynn replied.

"It's not proper! I don't even know why the Queen requested you here!"

Elsa was growing impatient.

"Enough!" She blasted a gust of ice cold wind between them to separate them. "As much as I would love to stand out here on the damp, fishy, docks, I am going to go into the inn. You all are welcome to stay out here, but know this, I will be leaving as soon as I am done scolding the both of you, and if I am the only one in the inn, I will be paying just for myself and no one else."

"But…" Harald staggered toward her, "You are the queen. You do not have to pay-"

"Cut the macho bull, Harald," she effectively silenced him and anyone else for that matter. Hearing the queen speak like that was shocking to say the least.

"Odin knows none of you have gold coins right now, so think of it as a treat," she smiled, trying to mask her annoyance, but it still peered through. "Now Harald, please help the rest of the crew with my trunk."

"Y-yes, your Majesty!" Harald glared at Flynn before turning on his heel to get Elsa's things.

"You know," he strode up alongside her, his hand in his satchel. He pulled out something, making Elsa's eyes widen in shock. "I could sell the crown and get us all rooms."

"W-what?" she reached toward it, but Flynn effectively held it out of her reach. "How did you-"

"I mean, you obviously don't **need** it if you didn't notice it missing for the **second** time."

"You…" Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder, jumping with her other arm outstretched to grab the crown, but he was too tall.

Flynn placed his hand on her face, keeping her a distance away as he outstretched his other arm, admiring the crown. "Such a shame too… it's such a pretty crown."

"Mmrr...jern!" she shrieked, muffled by his hand over her face.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaa…." Elsa had bitten the palm of his hand, but he never let go of the crown.

"Give me the damn crown!" she was about to freeze him, instead tripping on her long dress causing her to fall on him, sending them crashing onto the wooden floor.

Flynn grinned, placing his arms around her waist, "You know… if you wanted to paw all over me, all you had to do was ask."

"Damn you!"

Elsa wriggled from his grasp, leaving Flynn on the ground. He sat up on bended knee, holding the crown up to her.

"Your crown, your Majesty…"

She snatched the crown from his hands, roughly sticking it in her hair and not caring how it was placed. She thought that she had it right until Flynn stood up, placing his hands in her hair, fixing the crown to the center.

"Perfect…" Flynn grinned.

She was about to give him a piece of her mind, but he had ruined her moment by calling her 'perfect'. Strangely, that idea brought butterflies to her stomach. No one - not even Anna - had called her perfect before. Beautiful - yes - but not perfect. The thought was oddly… warming.

"Um... " she turned to walk toward the inn. "Thank you…"

"That was abrupt," he said, referring to her change in mood.

"And thank you for… the chat on the ship… even if it was a pack of lies."

"Hey, I told you what was true, and 95 percent of it was."

"And for… asking me… to build a snowman, Eugene" she turned to him, smiling. That smile did Flynn in. She just looked so, ethereal - standing in front of the inn under the moonlight, in her sparkling dress, and her crown perched atop her head. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and adorned with tiny little snowflakes, making her look like an angel.

He was so enraptured in the sight that he wasn't even going to correct her on her use of his real name.

"Are you coming?"

"Y-yes, my Queen."

Elsa grinned. "While I like the idea of 'My Queen,' I think that 'Elsa' would suffice."

"Of course… Elsa."

* * *

 **Yes, getting to romance... finally!**

 **I don't remember if Anna ever called her perfect, but let's just say she didn't if she did.**

 **Skagen is a port on the Jutland's northeastern tip (Thank you wikipedia and Bing maps)**

 **Also, Flynn is from an orphanage in Germany outside of Corona - not really important where. I wanted to give the impression that he's been around (not like that) before settling on Corona, which has one of the inspirations listed in Disney Wiki as Wolgast, Germany near Poland. **

**They will be passing by the Southern Isles to get there, but I want to get to Corona and the awkward Rapunzel-Elsa meeting quickly so most of the journey will be unseen.**

 **Another thing about Flynn that I just found out today - The Disney Wiki says that the directors confirmed he's 24 so let's go with 29 in this, since he'd be 24 during Tangled, 27 during the coronation and this story takes place two years after Frozen's events. Elsa is 24 as is Rapunzel (It's July, after their birthdays.) and Anna is 21 (Born June 1821) and who the fuck knows Kristoff's birthday... but he's 23/24.**

 **And one more thing, three years ago, Agnarr and Iduna were not traveling to Corona, but somewhere else that doesn't matter right now either.**

 **Phew...**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **One more thing. Virtual high fives to anyone who can find the Stevie Wonder references... there are two. One subtle and one even more subtle.**


End file.
